What Matters Most In The Face Of Fate
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: OneShot.Jake has been struggling to come to terms with where destiney has lead him thus far.Can he adjust to acceptance and make a compromise to dealing with Rose being gone?Companion to Never Say Goodbye.


**A/N:**This one-shot takes place in between The Hunted and Half-Baked.As does Never Say Goodbye,which is a sort of two-sider tale.One for Rose and this one for Jake.Well,hope y'll like it!

Two weeks after Rose's departure...

_"There's something about you_,_in you're eyes,something familiar?"_

_"Yo,Huntsgirl,why are you doing all this?"_

_"I am marked,it is my destiney_.

_"Hey,I've gota birthmark on my rear end shaped like the state of Idaho_._Doesn't mean I'm gonna move that_._What matters is what's on the inside_.

_"You don't know me Dragon_.

_"I know there's more to you then that,sure you're a little rough around the edges_..._but every Thorn's gotta have a Rose_.

Jake sat in his iron-crafted chair with his chin propped up by his hand supported by his elbow on the plate-glass table.Occasionally,he would nod absentmindedly to the conversation being directed at him but his mind forever lingered sometimes it seemed on the subject of Rose.She had abruptly transferred prior to not long after Jake had unveiled himself to her...mostlyas alast,desperate attempt to spare himself.But some of the reason was to take one last shot at convincing her life didn't have to be what she just assumed was the only solution.

"Jake...?Jake Long have you even heard _one _thing I've said so far?"

Jasmine's slightly impatient voice impeded on his musing,causing him to snap back to reality and turn his ebony-brown eyes her way.She had come to stay with her Aunt and Uncle for a more extended period of time due to her parent's constant arguements and the two had gotten together for the past week.And although Jake had been a little reluctant after still in the midst of dealing with Rose's abscense,it was nice to have someone else to focus on...when he wasn't thinking about Rose that was.

"Sorry."He grinned sheepishly,stirringhis half-melted scoop of strawberry yogurt without much appetite."I...uh..."his mind quickly rummaging for a good explanation to his preoccupation."You know...have a lot more stuff I'm plannin' on learninig soon after about a week or so.That is,when Gramps gets ready to pick everything up again with the next part of my-"

"It's more then that."She cut him off,her eyes and voice knowing."You've been keeping something from me since I got here,"lowering herself a little bit,she leaned forward and urged him on with a semi-serious smile."Come on,why not let me in more on you're big mystery life already?You're a cool guy Jake but so far it's seems like you're only half there."

Jake offered back a surrendering smile and straightened up in his seat. enough so he could start speaking more clearer."You're right,Jas.All I've been for the last two weeks is absorped in my thoughts,my thoughts about..."he paused as he drew in and out a deep breath,rising to his feet and offering Jasmine his hand to help her him,told her wearily."All this thinking is givin' me a headache,let's go for a walk in the park."

In silence,the two crossed the busy street from the Ice Cream parlour and made their way into Central Park.Birds fluttered and tweeted occasionally in the tops of the riotous fresh green trees and the clear spring day actually made things more at ease for Jake,as he slipped an arm around Jasmine's shoulders but that's his line of gaze met the full foliage of the park and an image of Rose from when they were on their first date came to his mind,causing him to instantly withdraw his arm.

She shot him a puzzled look."What's wrong,Jake?"then she told him with some amusement lighting up her olive facial features."You don't have to worry,I had my cootie vaccine long before I ever started dating."

"Well..."He began haltingly,digging his hand's into his jean pockets as he felt color rush to his cheeks."...I haven't really been really straight-up with you and seein' as I can't really focus on anything else..."his face distorted into a frown,as he went on with a hint of apology in his tone,the two of them stopping not far from the entrance to look at one another."You see,I found out somewhat recently that a certain person wasn't who she appeared to be and I know this certain person _is _the way I thought she was...in a way.But the other way wasn't good and because she found out that I wasn't what I appeared to be either...well,I guess that's why she had to transfer somewhere without a forwarding address or anything."

Jasmine nodded every so often and kept her eyes fully directed in to his."It seems to me...Jake.That you need more time to work through this,"she kept him from protesting by pressing the tips of her fingers over his lips and went on understandingly,"So,I think the best thing for us to do is to just see each other when you're more open-minded.No offense."

Without a word,she gave him one last consoling look and backed away to leave but Jake didn't stop her as she walked away.She had every intention to let him get his thoughts together and himself straightened out and he admired her for that...yet the burning in his heart for Rose wouldn't allow for anything else to pass.He was reprimanded as he had been since she had let him go.All this hung heavy over him,as he shifted into his Dragon form and dispersing his stammel wings to take flight.

_Man,two whole weeks and nothing_..._at first I didn't know what to think when she left,then I sort of just tried to put it behind me and wait until she was ready to get in contact again and now_...He sighed heavily,drifting up to the under belly of the fluffy white clouds randomly clustering the sky,his daydreams centered on the first time he had laid eyes on her.Blond,blue-eyed and beautiful...plus that smile.His heart beat accelerated not only from his rapid speed but the way he recalled the affable and captivating way it made him feel everytime he had inadvertantly acted like a total dork when he tried to impress her._Hmm,I don't think I'm too far from Rose's old house_.He noted in thought,descending down more to Earth and recalling that some of thebuildings looked familiar when he had went there to reherese.With curiousty nagging at him,he arched his wings and narrowing his eyes on her rooftop,sped down onto it and landed in one perfect swoop.

Feeing uneasy about being in enemy territory,Jake was about to make a retreat,when he thought he heard sniffling.He smiled broadly and a sudden surge of enthusasim flashed in his eyes,as he whirled back around and ran over to peek over the edge.Only to find one of Rose's close friends,Courtney,standing and staring blankly through the window's of the empty house.She had her arms crossed and her light hazel eyes were a bit puffy but other then her saddened look,she appeared fine.Jake shrugged and was about to resume leaving but something held him back._Why did I ever let myself see beyond what was actually there?Or was there more?There should be because I saw it myself but how well do I know what else is behind all that?I want to know_..._I want to know why things couldn't work out.Why she liked me,decided to spare my life and then left me with this picture_...

"What are you doing here?"Courtney demanded in a vexed manner,she was turned part-way and glaring at him as if he had intruded into her life."Well..."she snapped impetuously."I came here to be alone!But I'm sure you've been here a thousand times,wondering where she is."

Jake moved forward and put a hand on her shoulder."I need to know something."he told her gently,his approach calm and catious."Did Rose ever tell you anything about me?Anything that I might want to know but she didn't want me to know...look,I'm sorry I'm probabley not you're most fave person.But...it's been driving me crazy not knowing anything and it probabley is for you to...you don't know where she is,do you?"

"No,I don't."Courtney shook her head and she had to keep a strong hold to stop her voice from breaking."I called her one day and she told me her Uncle was making them all move...we didn't talk after that but..."her angered expression turned thoughtful as she was preparing to leave."I don't know 'why' exactly she liked you.You not exactly football-material but you're no loser.You're sort of in between...but the one thing that matters more then her friends,is her family.At least as far as I know."

Later on that evening...

Gnawing at the end of his pump pencil,Jake was finding it near to impossible to concentrate on his Pre-Algebra homework._Man,there's so much about Rose I don't know_..._that I want to know but_..._what if I never see her again?What if that lousy picture from the dance was her way of saying goodbye?_he peeredup from pouring over his assignment on his bed and was prepared to lour disdainfully at the photo that seemed to mock him.As if he had made the wrong decision about his selection of the time and place to say anything straightforward to her about his true selves,that by doing so he had made his own bed and whatever came out of the ordeal it was entirely aimed at whatever he had decided.But when he saw it this time,for the first time,he didn't see a broken line of fate and consequences...he saw two young teens who looked like they were having the time of their lifes.

"Jake!"Haley announced in her perky tone,swinging the door open and gracefully bounding into the room,pausing to tell him a bit breathlessly."I just came to tell you that Grandpa said that the next part of you're Drag-"her words fell completely flat and her small,round face framed in shock,as she witnessed her Brother in Dragon form with a forest green duffel bag over one shoulder,slipping out the window."Oh my...Jake?Jake...JAKE!What are you doing?Are you just_asking_ to get grounded?"

"No,"Jake replied simply,now on the outside with his claws clutching the bottom on the window facing her."But I _am _asking you not to say a word of this to Mom,Dad or anyone for that matter until I find out something that's been buggin' me for the last-"he stopped abruptly when he saw her lower lip trembling,as she wrapped her little arms around herself and her light green eyes mist justa bit a few feet away,causing him to inquire her softly."Haley...what is it?Why're you crying?I'm not leaving for very..."

"Mmph."She grunted stubbornly and recoiled when he tried to slowly reach out to touch her cheek."Just go,"was all she told him under her breath in a huff,turning away and walking to the door in a state of dejection."Obviously you're 'girlfriend' who just happens to be you're 'enemy' is more important then anything or anyone else for that matter."

"What?"

Jake wrinkled his brow in thought,pondering over what she had just said to him.But that's when it came to him...he had been putting forth so much time and effort towards trying to figure out Rose...he was forgetting the other people who he cared about.Though he hadn't had to do alot of Dragon Training lately while his Grandfather readied the next part of his course,his priorites had fallen on selfish and unfair views.Smiling with resolution,he shifted back down to normal and went over to pick Haley up,going over to sit at the end of his bed with her on his knees.

"You've got every right to be ticked at me Haley."He told her with some contriteness in his voice,as he gazed down at her."Truth is,I 'haven't' gotten over Rose leaving...I wanted to at least know why she left,so then maybe I wouldn't be so wound up all the time.But...that's no excuse to ignore everyone."his lower lip puckered out a bit."Forgive me,sis?"

Haley surpressed a chuckle at attempt to make her laugh."I don't believe you're stuping to mimicing me in order to make me feel better."

"Is it working?"He inquired her with a hopeful grin.

"I guess."She said quietly,sliding off his lap and hopping up beside him."But I just don't get why you're making such a fuss over someone who wants or at least wanted to elimate you."her eyes had widened with curiousty as she staredup into her Brother's."Do you love her,Jake?"

Jake was taken by surprise from her comment and he had to think before awnsering.It was true that she had wanted to destroy him...but had she really?Was she being forced into it?His face drained of color in realization,her birthmark,her destiney...he somehow saw it now as something inevitable for her.But unless she returned and they found _some _way to work things out,they could never fully be together.The idea made him queasy and unsure of the future but a big portion of his doubts subsided when he stared down into the loving face of his younger sister.

"I don't know what the future holds Haley,"He finally told her earnestly,not awnsering her last question because he would never truely know until the day came to pass when they would cross paths again.But,he smiled warmly at her,knowing inside that day would eventually come."For right now,I know where I'm needed most."

Allowing his gaze to drift upwards,he added in mind determindedly._I don't know our future either,Rose_._Either why,I'm sticking with what matters most_...his smile turned wistful._And I hope you're apart of it_.

The End.


End file.
